vETERAN wARRIOR
by sageof6way
Summary: Same begining but Nsaruto is immortal and is almost super powerful. His world is inhabited by colonest after the war and call the world Naboo. He meet a young Padme 7 year before she becomes queen. It will be a Naruto and someone else it will not be Padme maybe a master on the Council. Shak Ti, or Adi Gallie no Harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star War or Naruto

I am going to start the same way as my Justice League story

The veteran warrior

On the battlefield Naruto stood over the body of the mad man who took everything from him "damn I never thought Madara would go this far just to win," he said

Naruto thinks back on the battle

_Flashback_

_Madara finally captured Naruto and was getting ready to extract the demon "it over boy," said the madman asked he went through hand seals_

_Naruto smirked "you think you have won Madara?" asked Naruto._

_The masked man looked at Naruto "bluff all you want but you have lost, he said_

_Naruto closed his eyes "it's time sealing jutsu Illusionary Nine Dragon Consuming seal," said Madara_

_But the temple starts to shake as the previous eight demons come out of the statue and enter Naruto's body "what is going on," shouted the Uchiha._

_Naruto chuckles "I let you capture me so I reverse the sealing and have all the demon fuse inside my body with a seal that I created," said Naruto_

_Madara fearing for his life warp away as Naruto drops to the ground._

_Madara is seen on a cliff cackling "I might not be able to create the perfect Utopia but I will have total victory," he shouted as he goes through some hand seals "forbidden Jutsu: Soul Genocide destruction Jutsu," he shouted as his body glows and the souls of all people are taken out of their body and they fall down dead as does Madara._

_In the base Naruto was laying on the ground "young Uzumaki and Namikaze, My name is Ryushin and I am the ten tails Dragon God," said the voice._

_"What do you want with me?" asked Naruto to the voice._

_I have am giving you some gifts, First is the Rinnegan and second is Sharingan of the highest caliber the Eternal Sharingan. The last thing is the Dragon eyes which will let you see great distance and past object. Now I think you should wake up I think something is happening to you allies we will talk again," said the voice._

_Naruto wakes up and rushes out. He sees the bodies of all his comrades as he falls to his knees "why?" he asked._

_Naruto sees the body of Madara on the ground devoid of any life and is cold._

_End Flashback_

He looks around and sees the plants withered and all the soldiers dead on the field "total genocide by a madman," he thought as he sheds tears.

"I was foolish in think if I reversed the extraction everything will be fine but he turned out to be a sore loser," thought Naruto.

He walks around the world trying to find anyone alive and head to Wave but is disheartened to find everyone dead. He goes to Zabuza and Haku's graves and falls to his knees "why did this happen," he thought.

He heads to the turtle island and finds Kisame's sword on the ground "I wonder if it will accept me," he thought as he grabs the handle waiting for his hand to be shredded by the blade. But nothing happens "I guess I am its new wielder," he thoughts he seals the sword in a scroll.

Naruto comes to a temple erected to Sage of Six Paths "I never knew this existed," he thought.

He goes to a pedestal and sees a metallic cube "what is this," he thought as he reaches out to it but pulls it back as the cube starts to glow and a man with beige robes appears "my name is Master Kyral of the Jedi High Council may I ask who activated the holocron?" he asked.

Naruto stood up "I am Namikaze Naruto," he said

"I see, I sense great potential in you young one but I sense loss as well," he said.

Naruto puts his head down "I am willing to teach you young one if you accept me, I will teach you the ways of the force," he said.

Naruto looks at the hologram "what is this force is it similar to Chakra?" he asked

The man smiles "no Chakra is only you inner strength while the force is all around us," he said.

Naruto smiled "I guess I can learn this force power if you are willing to teach me," said the blond.

The hologram bows "let us begin your training," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hundred years later an explorer ship appears made up of silver design sleek and fast. This ship brought the first settlers to the planet that will be known as Naboo.

They created the first civilization and where a contrast different between the planet original inhabitance and the new settlers.

Their unwillingness to wage war to conquer others that does not mean they did not have weapons; they just had great restraint in using them `and not lashing at other.

Naruto watched the new settlers as their unofficial protector. Over the years Naruto fought from the shadow to assist the Gungans in their battle against to form against rouge Gungan warlord.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been several more thousand years and Naruto was making his yearly visit to the graves of his comrades that perished in the war. Naruto was walking back when he heard a scream.

He runs in the direction of the scream and sees a young girl about 7 on the ground as three Kath hound circles her. "Help," she said.

Naruto rushed forward and killed one with a kunai as he jumps up and slashes one as he gets in front of the girl protectively as the Hound growl but runs away.

Naruto turns around and sees the girls knocked out for fear "can't leave her here," he thought as he holds her and walks to his hut.

The hut is a prefab shelter ready to dismantle at a moment's notice. He walks in a lays her down on the bed. He checks her head "looks like she is just in shock," he thought as he starts to heal her.

After an hour she wakes up "I see you're awake," said Naruto

The young girls looks at the blond "who are you?" she asked

Naruto Namikaze at your service," he said.

Padme Amidala," she said

Naruto smiled "beautiful name," he said

"I need to go back to my mother and father," she said

"I can't let you go just yet; look at you leg," he said.

She tries to move it but it is hard to move "I broke my leg," she said.

Don't worry you will be fine in a few day to a week," said Naruto

Over the week Padme was getting mobility back and the two got to know each other with their likes and dislikes.

The week came and gone as Naruto got Padme up "time head to your family your leg should be fine," he said.

Padme looks at him "why don't you meet my mother and father?" she asked.

Can't sorry but please accomplish you dream from me," he said Naruto as they make their way to Theed.

Naruto stays in the shadows as Padme is escorted in to her family. Naruto disappeared in the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 years later Naruto was walking to Theed; under his arm was a box wrapped up. He entered the gates and was question by the guard and had his gift inspected. Naruto bide a good bye and went through. He got to the palace and saw the raise of a new queen Padme Amidala. Naruto clapped and went to the new sovereign and bowed "I present you with this gift for you long reign," said the blond under his hood.

"Thank you stranger," she said as she put the gift next to the others gently. Naruto smiled and walked back to the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Padme was opening her gift when she came to the gift given by the stranger. She opens it and sees a sword "interesting," she thought as she eyed it.

It was a marvelous blade decorated with gem on the hilt and a golden blade. She looked at the sheath it was black with bide string on the around the body of the sheath and she saw a note.

She read it and her eyes widen "it him," she thought

To your Highness

Dear Padme; it has been seven years since I saved you nurse back to health; I am glad that you fulfilled you dreams and hope you bring prosperity to the your planet.

I hope to talk and catch up and see how you are doing; here is my address in the city. You can visit me whenever my door is open," said the letter.

Padme looks at the address and memorizes it and puts it back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day in the well to do area; Padme walked to the address with her guard Captain Panaka a dark skinned male with a red uniform.

"Are you sure you want to come and meet the commoners," said the Captain.

"Yes; he saved my life a few years ago so I owe him a visit," she said.

Padme knocks and the door opens as a smiling Naruto appears "Hi your highness," said Naruto.

Naruto," said Padme in a low voice.

Naruto smiles weakly "sorry Padme; please come in I am cooking some brunch for us," said the blond

Padme smells "smells good," she said

Naruto turns to Panaka "I am glad she decided to bring a guard with her; can I ask your name captain?" asked Naruto with a bow.

"Panaka," said the captain.

Naruto brought out the food and the three talked about trivial things but on the things was teach Padme self defense which both the captain and Naruto thought she needed "thank you for have us," said Padme.

"You are quit welcome,' said Naruto as he escorts the two the door and they leave the house.

Naruto sat in his bedroom think of the conversation he had with the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was mediating a few months later when he sense multiple presence in the system "I sense a disturbance in the force," he thought as he walked to his telescope and gasped at what he saw " a blockade," thought Naruto.

'He leaves his house and walks to the palace and sneaks in. He sees the Governor of Theed in a debate with the Queen.

"We must get you too safety you highness," said the governor.

Naruto eyes narrow "I see," he thought.

Naruto send a message to Panaka "Captain keep your guard ready; I am in the palace; I can convince the queen to leave with her handmaidens," said Naruto through a link.

"Damn it Naruto that freaks me out," thought Panaka.

"I told you of this ability it's a good thing I did so I don't get shot," thought Naruto in Panaka mind.

"Your highness the maelstrom is here," said Panaka.

"Let him in," she said as she looks to her handmaiden make hand signs in code.

"Advisers there is someone who would like to speak to us; I know he can be trusted because the queen trust him," said Panaka

Naruto drops down making all the guard point their blaster at him "stand down," said Panaka.

"Naruto good to see you again," said Panaka.

I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances Captain but I just got some info they started to l1and their troop to the surface," said Naruto.

"Then what should we do?" asked the governor.

"Simple false surrender then strike," said Naruto.

"You can't be serious," said an adviser.

"I think deception is the best method of escaping," said Panaka.

"I agree as well," said the queen.

"Good I will see how things turn out and I will be with you because I can give you guys a weapon from one my hiding places," said Naruto.

Naruto eyes narrow "there are here," said Naruto as the door blast open and thirty battle droid surround the group "hands up," said the droid commander.

Everyone surrenders and oare escorted out. The Trade Federation has taken Theed with a surprise attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

A/N: This is the second story called the Veteran Warrior. Let me know which one you want me to continue


	2. The Escape and the Slave

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

The Escape and the Slave

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking as he the queen and everyone else was being escorted to the Viceroy. "

At last you highness you will sign the treaty," said the Viceroy.

"No you have not won yet," said Padme.

"Process them," he said as they are escorted to the camps.

They head over a bridge when Naruto head snaps "you sense it too Ryushin?" asked Naruto

"Master and Apprentice and some weak creature most likely a Gungan," said the dragon spirit.

Naruto looks to his left and slightly lifts his cloaks so his saber is shown.

On the arch way the Master with brown hair looks shocked "is that Jedi," he thought.

The apprentice was surprised as well "he did that on purpose to let us know who he was," said the young apprentice."The two Jedi jump down followed by the Gungan falling on his ass

They starts taking out the droids as Naruto spins and kicks the droid over the bridge. Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams his attack at the droids taking them out.

Naruto takes out his light saber and joins the Jedi's in dismantling the droids.

Naruto looks around "we have to leave now; they will send more droids," said Naruto.

I agree," said older Jedi.

They make their way to the hanger and they walk to the droid "where are you taking them," said the droid guarding the cruiser.

"We are ambassadors from the chancellor taking these people to the capital of Coruscant," said the older Jedi

Naruto finger a kunai with three prong on the end "Coruscant; that does not compute; you under arrest," said the droid before several yellow flash appear destroying the droids in the hanger.

"That droid is annoying as hell," said Naruto as he sheaths his light saber and appeared by the cruiser as everyone was amazed "what," said Naruto

"How did you do that Naruto?" asked Padme.

"Simple I trained," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Free the pilot," said Naruto as Panaka free his friends and they board the cruiser.

They take off in a blister hail of turbo laser fire. Naruto is sitting in a lotus position.

"Get the utility droids to hyper drive and shield generator," said the Pilot as the hatch opens up and six droids appear and start to fix the damage.

The droid start to lose member as only a blue and white droid with a dome top fixes the Shield generator.

The droid whistles in happiness and goes back into the ship. The cruiser disappears in Hyperspace leaving the planet behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the Naboo cruiser the Queen was looking over the droid "this droid saved our lives," said Panaka

"What is its number?" asked the queen.

R2-D2 your highness," said the captain.

"Thank you R2-D2; handmaiden clean this droid up; it deserves our gratitude," said the queen as a brown haired girl in red robes take the droid to the back.

Naruto smiles at her as she walks back "so what are we going to do about the hyper drive?" asked Naruto.

"There is a system here; Tatooine and it is not under the jurisdiction of the Trade Federation," said Obi Wan.

"How can you be sure?" asked Panaka

"It is controlled by the Hutts," said the older Jedi.

The captain look pissed "you can't take her highness there; the Hutts are gangsters if they find her," said the Panaka

"It would be better than landing in a republic system," said Naruto.

"You can't be serious Naruto," said Panaka.

"It is better than the alternative," said Naruto.

The two officials Jedi's walk away as Naruto shakes his head and head to the utility area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks in "how is the droid your highness?" asked Naruto with a knowing smile.

"You know why I have a double correct?" asked Padme.

"My lips are sealed," said Naruto as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked to the main room as Panaka and The Master were arguing about what to do "so what did I miss?" asked Naruto.

"Mr. Namikaze what do you think?" asked the queen.

"I say we go to Tatooine simply because the Hutt's aren't for you so we can stay hidden for now," he said.

"I will go with the Jedi recommendation on this matter," said the queen.

"Very well your highness," said Panaka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship return to real space over the desert planet and it lands. Naruto walks out as does Jar Jar Banks and Qui Gon Jinn and the R2 unit

They head out when Panaka approaches them "the queen orders you to take her handmaiden," said Panaka

"No more order from her highness," said the master.

"It is alright; we would be honored have her on this trip," said Naruto getting a glare from the master

"This is not safe stay close," said the master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others were walking toward a spaceport called Mos Espa. "We need to find a dealer for parts," said Master Jinn.

Naruto sees a hut with a junkyard in the back "it is small so we can keep hidden," said Naruto.

They enter the shop and are greeted by a blue flying alien "customers; boy get in here," he said.

"Yes Watto," said a nine year old blonde haired boy.

"Watch the shop; I got things to sell," said Watto.

Jinn and the droid walk to the back with Watto as Padme and Naruto and the Gungan walk around.

"Are you an angle?" asked the boy surprising Padme.

Naruto smirks and chuckle making Padme glare at him. Naruto turns around and pretends to do stuff.

"The spacers tell of angle s that rescue them from perils," said the boy

"You an interesting little boy how do you know so much," she asked

"I hear pilots talk about then; they say they are the most beautiful things in the galaxy," said the boy.

Padme smiles "so how long have you been here," she asked.

We were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but then she lost a bet to Watto so here I am," he said.

"You're a slave?" asked Padme.

"I am person and my name is Anakin," he said angrily.

Sorry; this is new to me," said Padme.

Jinn walks back "let's go we are leaving," he said.

Jar Jar was currently trying to balance some containers and fall down dropping them.

The group made it way to the market and the Gungan somehow got into a fight with a Dug and the rescue by Anakin who came along during that time. The young boy came to Naruto "here," he said as he handed Naruto the fruit "thank you my friend," said Naruto as he lifted his cloak showing his lightsaber and several scroll.

"Do you guys have a place to stay," asked the boy.

"Our Ship is in the outskirts," said Padme.

Naruto looks in the sky "crap; there is a sandstorm coming," said Naruto

"I will invite you over to my house," said Anakin.

They look at each other and follow him; they come to the slave quarters and enter a small hut.

A woman walks up to them "Anakin who are these people?" she asked.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," said Master Jinn

"I hope we are not imposing; I will be more than happy help with the cooking," said Naruto

"I guess I can use some help," said the female; I am Shmi Skywalker," she said

"Naruto Namikaze," said the blond as he shakes her hand.

Naruto take out a scroll and unseals some Veggies "storage scroll never leave home without it," said Naruto as he grabs a knife and cuts it up. After a while Naruto places the food on the table "looks good," said Padme.

Naruto take1 his seat as everyone eats the dinner. Shmi eyes widen "are you married," she asked all of a sudden.

Padme has a smirk on her face "payback is a bitch," she whispered.

"I was married a long time ago but my wife died in a battle," said Naruto with a down cast look.

"Sorry," said Shmi.

"No worries I have gotten over it," he said.

Anakin tell them about the bomb in the slave's chest that will blow up if they run away. After talking for a few minutes Naruto was listening as they were talking about gambling with the Pod Racing.

Naruto helps with the dishes and everyone goes to sleep.

Naruto was meditating think of his friend that perished in the war "if I was only stronger," said Naruto as he fell to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Jinn was talking to Watto "so you want to sponsor the boy in the race; how can you do this with only republic credits," said the dealer.

Jinn pulls out his holo disk "my ship will be the fee," said Jinn.

"Very Nice Nubian; so you supply the fee I supply the racer; we spilt the winning fifty-fifty," said Watto.

"If it is going to be fifty-fifty "then you supply the fee and if I win I get the parts I need; you Anakin loses you get the ship," said the Jedi.

"Deal," said Watto as the two shake hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was watching as Anakin was fixing his racer "Is he in?" asked Naruto as Master Jinn walks up.

"Yeah he is racing for us," said Jinn.

"Let give this baby a shot," said Jinn as Anakin starts up the engine "it's working; it's working," he shouts over the engines.

Naruto smiles at the boy enthusiasm as the Pod Racer engines are turns off. Naruto frown "let us take care of that cut," said Master Jinn.

Naruto walks into the house and see Shmi with a concerned looked "I would like to apologize if I brought up bad memories," she said.

Naruto smile "it is alright Shmi; I have gotten over that battle that cost many of my comrades lives. I was think to myself if I was faster and stronger; none of it would have happened," said Naruto with a hollow laugh

"I am a fool for thinking that and I realize they knew the risks," said Naruto

"You don't need to apologize but I accept it anyway," said Naruto with a bow as he walk backs to the living room.

Naruto heads to the living room and starts to do push up on his hands causing Padme to blush at Naruto muscles showing through his shirt "what are you doing Naruto?" she asked.

"I am exercising it help me get in focus," said Naruto.

"Let me in; you are still suffering from you memories from what I can gather of what you have told me a Shmi," said Padme.

"You win; but only you because I have known you longer," said Naruto as he gets up and has Padme follow him.

Naruto walks to a room and places seals on the wall "alright; I will start with my age 3000 year old" said Naruto surprising Padme

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Chapter done

A/N: This pairing is Naruto and your mom,

"Just joking; Shaak Ti and Naruto is the pairing.

I might bring some of the ninja back by Sith Alchemy from Sidious. I was going to go for Gaara just because of the terrain. Let me know what you think. Naruto will tell Padme his story in the next chapter.

Next chapter will some what sort but I will have it up tomorow


	3. The race and the capital

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

The race and the capital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme was shocked "how is that possible no one is that old," she said

"I will explain," said Naruto.

"I was born in village known as Konoha; when I was born the nine tails demon fox attacked our village. My father was the leader and fought the man responsible for releasing it.

He drove off the man known as Madara Uchiha but was forced to face a very angry beast," said Naruto.

"He could not kill it so he did the next best thing; he sealed it in a new born. Who to trust but you own blood," said the blond making Padme gasp.

"He sealed it in you?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head "yeah but he had to sacrifice himself to use seal the beast. He asked that I be seen as a hero," said Naruto.

"You should be for protecting them; please tell me you where seen as a hero," she said.

"No; I had about a thousand attempts on my life before my fifth birthday," said Naruto making Padme start to cry.

"Most stories refuse to sell me food and cloth and for the job of Ninja which is like the military they sold me weapons that would break after a few usages; hoping I would die in the battlefield," said Naruto.

My education for the most part was crap by biased teachers who hated me minus one who did everything to help me. I was alone and to be seen I pulled pranks on the ninja and even the leader in broad daylight in an orange jumpsuit that I found in a dumpster.

"My stealth and speed where superb and only my one teacher could find me," said Naruto

I failed the test to become a ninja twice and failed a third but I was tricked into steal an important document by a biased teacher.

I my friend Iruka who was also my teacher, help arrest him and I became a ninja of the Leaf," said Naruto as a knock is heard "let go and see what is going on," said Naruto as he a Padme get up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was talking to Panaka over his disk "so we have no choice at the moment but to trust the boy," said Naruto.

"I agree with reservation," said Panaka.

"This is a volatile situation and must be handled with caution," said Naruto.

Naruto goes to bed and wakes up the next morning in order to get ready for the race. They head to the track as Naruto walks with Anakin and Jinn talks to Watto.

He comes out with a smiled "tell me you did not just wager everything to free the boy," said Naruto.

"What I do does not concern you," said Master Jinn.

"I never knew Jedis to be reckless," said Naruto as he walks away.

"The queen won't approve," said Padme.

"The queen trust my judgment; you should too," said Jinn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto put a cloak on and went to watch the race "Welcome to the Pod Race as the racers get ready to start," said the announcer with two heads.

Jabba spits out a head of his food hitting the gong as the racer start there engines. Anakin stalls for a few minutes but start up and start to catch up to the other racer.

Anakin start to catch up to the leader after the favorite to win takes out the competition. In the end it was neck to neck with the Dug but Sebulba own cheating backfired as his pod spun out of control letting Anakin take the win.

Qui Gon Jinn holds Anakin on his shoulder cheering. Naruto looks over the dunes and his eyes narrow.

"I felt a presence" thought Naruto as he put on a smile a walks to Watto.

"Watto I see you lost a lot; I would love to buy Anakin's mother from you," said Naruto.

"How much?" asked Watto.

Naruto takes out around five dragon pearls "is this enough?" asked Naruto.

Deal," said Watto as he takes the gems and Naruto holds the contract to Shmi ownership.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto head to the Skywalker house and see Anakin show his mother the money he got for the pod "look at the money we got," said Anakin.

Shmi smiles "that is wonderful," she said

"Anakin's been freed," said Master Jinn.

Yes," he said as he turns to face his mother.

"What about mom?" he asked.

"I am sorry; Watto would not wager both," said Jinn.

"Good thing I planned ahead," said Naruto as he walks in.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Padme.

"I was able to buy her and have already freed her," he said.

"Thank you Naruto," said Anakin as he hugs Naruto.

"Pack you thing we're leaving," said Master Jinn.

Everyone leaves the Hut as they make their to the Dune Sea Naruto sighs "I was afraid of this," he said as he lunches a kunai at the hill.

Naruto already ignite his saber as a mysterious figure in a black cloak jump from a speeder.

"Get to the ship," said Naruto as his orange blade blocks a blow from the attack. He spins around and kicks him sending him flying back from the sheer power.

Naruto avoids a slash and grabs the hand of his enemy and throws him.

On the ship Anakin and Qui Gon run in "get low," said the master.

The ship lowers to the ground as Naruto finishes his seal "Fire Style: Field Blaze," said Naruto as the whole desert become a blaze and Naruto jumps up on the ramp that was lowered and the ship flies into space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The ship appeared in the capital skyline as it landed. It landed on a platform with several people all dressed like nobles.

Everyone leave the ship as Naruto appraises the people in front of him. His eyes narrow at a man wearing robes of the senate.

Chancellor Valorum," said the queen as everyone bowed at the man.

"It is good to see you alive your highness," said the man.

You know Senator Palpatine?" asked the Chancellor.

Naruto puts on a forced smile and bowed to the named man. "I have already called for a session of the assembly," said Valorum.

"Thank you," said the queen.

Jinn walks to the chancellor "I need to talk to the council things become more complicated," said the master.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan take the shuttle to the temple as everyone head to the senators room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto was listening as Palpatine was telling Padme of the corruption in the senate "I think the only thing to do is to call a vote of no confident in Valorum if he can't handle the bureaucrats," said Palpatine

Naruto head snapped up "may I speak your highness?" asked Naruto.

"Go ahead Naruto," she said

"Changing of leadership during a crises is the worst thing you can do; I have learned from going over several planets history that very few of them had been successful transition of power," said Naruto.

Palpatine growls slightly but composes himself "but if the system doesn't work?" asked the Senator.

"You can't change it in day the whole system," said Naruto.

The intercom goes of "Naruto is requested by the council of the Jedi," said the voice.

"I will be back," said Naruto as he leaves the penthouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was standing in front of the council "who are you and how do you know of the force?" asked a dark skinned man.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I was trained by Master Kyral with a holocron; however as I am sure Master Jinn has told you of my other abilities," said Naruto

"Indeed he has," said an old green master.

"Can you explain it to us," asked a female Togruta.

"It is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy know as chakra; we use this to perform our attack called the Shinobi Arts," said Naruto

"There are main branches of these abilities with many more minor branches of such disciplines," said Naruto

The dark skinned man interlocks his finger "can you tell us these branches?" he asked.

"One is Taijutsu also known as hand to hand.

Next is Ninjutsu or the ninja art," said Naruto as he form a Rasengan mesmerizing all the council members.

"The last one is genjutsu or illusion arts," said Naruto.

"Interesting; can anyone use these abilities," asked the dark skinned man.

"I am the only one who can use it do to a genocide of my people," said Naruto.

"On to other matters; was the figure you fought a sith?" asked a pointy headed man.

"I believe he was however he was not a master," said Naruto

"Thank you for your time," said the dark skinned man

Naruto turned to the council "if you refuse Skywalker to train as a Jedi I can teach him what he needs to know without the restriction of the code about attachment," said Naruto as he bowed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto headed to the apartment where Shmi was renting. Naruto knocks on the door "Shmi I want to show you something," said Naruto.

The woman walks out and follows Naruto and they get to a complex with three level "The top level is for you and Anakin. The middle is for me and the bottom is a training ground," said Naruto.

"Why are you helping us so much?" she asked.

"Guess it is in my nature to help others," said Naruto as he puts his hand on the door opening it.

"Let's take a tour," said Naruto as the two look around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

After showing Shmi the house he walks to the senate chamber and watches as Padme tries to get the senate to act.

Palpatine smirks as the people in the chamber refuse to help and prefer to send a committee to investigate. Padme but her head down but refuse to call for a vote of no confidents in Valorum heeding Naruto warning.

"We have only one choice," thought Naruto as he closes his eyes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the penthouse Padme was pacing "I guess we have to retake my planet," said the young queen.

Palpatine has a worried look "you can't be serious you highness," he said.

"We are going to retake what is ours," said the queen.

"With all due respect our security forces are limited against a better equipped army," said Panaka.

Naruto sighs "but there is a chance that we can surprise them," said Naruto.

"Plus we have another venue for an army," said Naruto as he looks at the Gungan.

"Then it is settled; Panaka get my ship ready," said the queen.

"Yes you highness," said the man as he goes and get the ship ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

At the loading docks the two Jedis walked up with Anakin "we honored to serve," said Master Jinn as he bowed to the queen.

Naruto turns to Master Jinn "what did they say about his training?" asked the blond as the Jedi Master sigh "he is too old but they will let you train him since you are not part of the order as a compromise," said Jinn.

"I will get him started on the ship," said Naruto as the two bow to each other and the board the ship.

End Chapter three

A/N: Thank for the nice review; I realize my story is moving fast in each chapter it is a bad habit of mine. The pairing will be Shaak Ti due to the votes and maybe Stassei Alie but not sure about the last one. The next will be the battle.

Now should I have Naruto attack Theed with the queen or fight beside the Gungans in the diversionary battle. Let me know in a review see yeah next time.

About Palpatine; I have plans for him in the future.


	4. The Battle of Naboo Part 1

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

The Battle of Naboo Part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In the ship Naruto was currently conditioning Anakin's body with basic pushups and sit ups. Naruto walks out after giving Anakin his task and heads to the meeting.

He enters as Panaka is giving Padme some advice "I don't know what you hope to accomplish," said Panaka.

"We will take back what is ours and maybe capture Nute Gunray," said the queen.

"This is risky; we can only protect you; we can't fight a war for you," said Master Jinn.

"How about the underground resistance that is fighting the federation?" asked Naruto.

Panaka turns to him "I have been in contact but they only number close 800 soldiers mostly untrained militia," said the captain

Naruto smiles "then I got part of the plan we have to liberate the camps that house the prisoners as well as some Gungans," said the blond.

"A good step; that will bolster our forces by a little," said Jinn.

"We still need some kind of army," said Panaka.

The queen turns to the gungan "Jar Jar I need your help," said the queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxx

In the swamp Jar Jar comes out of the lake "it's abandoned; some kind of fight mesa thinks," he said.

"Where they wiped out," asked Obi Wan.

"More like sent to camps," said Panaka.

"Mesa doesn't think so; when beaten they go to a sacred place," said the Gungan.

"I hope Naruto is having better luck," said Panaka

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on a hill and made 10,000 shadow clone and had them go to different camps. Naruto was on the main camp where the majority of the security who were captured is being held at.

Naruto is wearing his sage robes with Anbu armor under it as is his clones "attack," said Naruto as his clones charges all the camps with lightsaber drawn.

"I surprised the droid armor and are in a route," said Naruto as his clone free the chained up captives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Theed palace a walking hologram of a man in black robe is talking to the Viceroy "this is an unexpected move for her," said the man.

"It seems she is recruiting savages for her army," said the Gunray.

"Next to the Viceroy is a man with dark robes and half his face covered in bandages and the other half you can see it covered with tattoos and his arm is robotic on the left side.

"Do not fight the man you faced on Tatooine; Maul," said the man

The figure clenches his robotic hand "you are angry at him burning you alive and leaving for dead," said the man.

"Yes my master," said the apprentice known as Maul.

"He will be dealt with," said Master Sith.

"So we can precede my lord," asked Gunray.

"Wipe them out; all of them," said the hologram as it clicks off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is kneeling in front of the queen and leader of the Gungan; behind him were around two thousand freed captive including human and Gungans.

"Congrats on you victory," said the queen.

The R2 unit roll up and displays a hologram of the city "the smaller groups will enter the city by the water way; meanwhile The Gungan with Naruto's own shadow clones will be the diversion," said the queen.

"There is problem with this plan; the droid army is much larger than the Gungan army so a lot of Gungans will be killed," said Panaka.

"We must capture the Viceroy at soon as possible," said Naruto.

"The Gungan will be attacked by the brunt of the droid army; so they will sustain the most casualties," said Jinn.

"Wesa ready to do oursa part," said Boss Nass.

"That is the most solid we can come up with for now," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the swamp the Gungan army appears out of the mist with several hundred of Naruto clones mixed in. They get to the Plains as Transports appears. Naruto clones walk to the front each decked in Anbu armor.

"Activate the shields," said General Tarpals as the shield on the giant animals was erected.

On the hill the Transports and tank start to fire but it does not penetrate the shield. The Capitan of the droid order all tanks to cease fire. The transport open up and about Ten of Thousands of battle droid are sent to the ground as they uncurl and grab their blasters

"Ouch time," said Tarpals to his fellow general Binks as the droid march forward. When they get close enough the clones of Naruto all charge forward using lightsaber and ninjutsu to decimate the droid army.

"Three clones jump in the middle and blow up taking out several hundred droid with the explosion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In the capital of Theed the smaller groups walk to the gate as a speeder shot at the droid tank causing a commotion.

The two Jedis take out their saber and start to cut down the droids. Naruto uses his amazing speed to punch and kick the droid "25, 26,27," said Naruto

"Obi Wan cut down another one 210,21,22," he said as he cuts down droid after droid.

Padme and her guard takes out the droid with their blasters. They fight their way into the palace and head to the hanger.

"Anakin find some place safe to stay," said Naruto as the groups made it to the hanger and destroy the droids guarding the pilots.

Get to your ships," shouts Padme as the fighter pilots get the fighter and take off.

Naruto just threw a kunai at a destroyer as a note explodes destroying the droid.

They get to the lift as it opens

Duel of Fates music 

Darth Maul appears as Qui Gon and Obi Wan lose their cloak and grab their saber "we'll handle this," said the master as the two charge forward with their saber clashing with the double bladed of the Sith.

Naruto shoot his head "Destroyers," he said as the guard and the queen take cover amidst the blast fire of the droids.

Naruto goes through hand seal as just as laser fire from the fighter that Anakin was in taking out the droids.

The fighter launch into space "Shmi is going kill me," said Naruto.

He joins the other as they continue on. Naruto jumps in front of Padme as shuriken are launch at her but is blocked by Naruto.

"It has been too long Naruto-kun," said a childish voice.

The air become distorted and a man with black cloak and red clouds appears on his face is the orange mask "Tobi," shouted Naruto as he get in a stance.

"How are you alive after what you did my people," asked Naruto

"The Sith revived me for our final match," said Tobi in a deeper voice.

"You highness you an everyone leave this is my fight," said Naruto as his eyes turns to the Sharingan and Rinnegan combo.

"Yes shinobi; this is our fight," he said as his left has left eyes has the Sharingan and his right has Rinnegan.

The two charge forward with their swords drawn and clash in their final battle.

The Queen and her guard leave the two opponents and head to the throne room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui Gon and Obi Wan where locked in a battle to the death with the sith lord as he was proving quite formidable. When one went in; he would knock him away and engage the other Jedi.

Qui Gon was currently fight the sith over the bridges on the core as Obi Wan jumps up from where he was kicked and chased after his master and his enemy.

The fighting finally reach the laser barrier at the heart of the Core as the two continue to fight until the wall separate them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was currently matching Sharingan to Sharingan with his opponent "Amaterasu," said Naruto as black flames are launch at the masked man.

He become intangible as the flames pass through him harmlessly. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu," said the man as he blows a fire ball out of his mask at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," shouted Naruto as dragon of water appears from the air and takes out the fireball.

Naruto disappeared and kicked the man in the air and slammed him into the ground. Tobi gets up "you are stronger then every," said the man as he chuckles.

"But I have the path as well," said the man as five more people appear each with the Rinnegan and Sharingan in their eyes. Naruto growls as the path ignite the red lightsaber of the sith.

"So you got bodies of the former Sith Lords," said Naruto as they all charge the one ninja who took out two sabers and turned them on.

End chapter

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I want the whole Naruto fight in the next chapter. So Naruto is face Sith Lord of Past as the new Paths. Naruto can use the same but he dose not like to. Everything is is cannon so I will only show this fight and maybe the end of the Plains battle. So let me know what you think

Peace out


	5. The Battle of Naboo Part 2

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

The Battle of Naboo Part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was staring down five former Sith Lords as his spun his blade and went for one of them but was blocked. Naruto spun around and kicked one in the chest sending it back.

He followed up and cut that one in half and blocks behind him just in time to catch another blade. He focuses lightening chakra and shocks one of them with a Raikiri destroying it.

He stars at the three remaining Lords plus Tobi; the remaining Lords charge him while Tobi stands in the back "Amaterasu," said Naruto as one of them is burned by the flames.

"Two left," thought Naruto just as he manages to dodges a force lightening. He cuts the other one in half and punches a hole in the last path with a chakra infused punch.

"Well so much for you paths Tobi," said Naruto.

Tobi chuckled "you're stronger than ever," said Tobi as he teleports behind Naruto and goes for a punch but Naruto ducks and kicks him however Tobi phases through and backhands Naruto.

Naruto flips up and charges forward as Tobi pulled out a sword and the two clashes in a meeting of steel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

In the grasses plains Naruto clones finally were destroyed as the army of the Trade Federation was force to send in its reserves. The Gungan army was starting to take losses after about a few hours of fighting.

Jar Jar Binks was doing a lot of good as his clumsiness was taking out droid oddly enough. The shield generator was destroyed by a stray blaster fire as General Tarpals called for a retreat. The whole Gungan army was routed as General Tarpals and Binks were surrounded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui Gon was fighting Darth Maul at the core as the younger sith proved to be more agile. Obi Wan watched in horror as his master is stabbed through the chest mortally wounding him.

The Sith grinned as the laser barrier drops and Obi Wan charges with vigor to avenge his master.

Obi Wan fought equally but was kicked in to the core where he was holding on a pipe as Maul kicked his light saber in to the depth.

Obi Wan closes his eyes as his master saber flew to him and he jumped out cutting the Darth Maul in half making him fall into the shaft.

Obi Wan rushed to his master who breathing stopped and his eyes closed. He hugs his master as weeps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto just kicked Tobi into the next room as they're fighting out of the hallway and into a room.

"It is over Madara; Surrender ," shouts Naruto.

"There is more at work then you know boy," grunted the deep voice of the masked man ad he stabs Naruto in the shoulder.

Naruto grabs the sword and pulls it out and threw it to the side.

"I was expecting more for legendary Sage," said the man.

Naruto smiled as his body glowed yellow and becomes shrouded in a yellow energy see by everyone in the immediate area.

Naruto punches the man through wall sending him to the court yard

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

On the Plains the Gungan we're being escorted to camps when the droid army shuts down "what happened?" asked Binks.

"The main ship musta been destroyed," said Tarpals as he touch the droid and it falls down in a heap.

The Gungan Army cheers at their victory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Padme escorted Nute Gunray out of the palace after they surrounded him. The masked man is thrown in front of them with Naruto jumping at him.

The guards point their blaster at Tobi. Naruto smile "don't not engage; this is my fight," he said.

The man chuckles "you have not won yet; summoning Jutsu," he said as a Phoenix appears with its eyes devoid of free will and life.

Naruto goes through his seal "Summoning: Dragon," shouted Naruto as he summon a giant dragon with eight tails.

The spectators were shocked at the display of power from both fighters. Naruto jumped on his summon as did Tobi and the two took off in mid air combat.

Naruto went through hand seal "Wind Great Vortex," he said as his dragon blew fire at Tobi increasing the power with his wind.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu," he said as his fires a ball of fire at the attack causing a massive explosion.

Smoke clear and the two summon are still flying against each with their master on top "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," shouted Tobi and Naruto as both attack collide.

"Something is not right;" thought Naruto.

"The Phoenix clan would never serve such a corrupt person," thought Naruto.

Naruto head snapped up "that is it; his Sharingan," thought the blond

"I have got to release it," thought Naruto as his eyes changes to a full Eternal Sharingan.

Madara was cackling but was thrown off by the Phoenix "what had did he break out?" asked masked ninja.

"How do you have such a power Namikaze," shouted Madara

Naruto smiles "you can thank Juubi and your own foolishness," said Naruto.

"I am strong because of my precious people," shouted Naruto as he forms a Rasengan his hand "this is our conclusive battle," shouted Naruto as his Rasengan start to glow a neon green making a screeching noise.

"This is my ultimate attack have it," shouted Naruto as he throws his Wind Style attack at Madara severing his chakra network and destroying his body from the sheer power.

Naruto breathed in and went to the creator of where Madara was."Secret Wood Style: Nativity of the World Trees," said Naruto as the ground becomes solid and several trees appear.

Naruto collapses on the ground tired and spent with Padme running up to him with Panaka and Obi Wan brining up the rear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

It was a jubilant celebration as Gungans and Nubian along with several council members; Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine we in front of the podium as Queen Amidala greeted Boss Nass and handed him a glass orb symbolizing peace between the two cultures.

Naruto was laying in bed trying to get his energy back as his shoulder where he was stabbed was wrapped up in bandages.

He smiled as he got up and got his robes of the Sage on and walked out for the festivities. He saw his new student Anakin standing in line along with his mother. Naruto came up beside him and smiled at the celebration.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto was standing next to Master Windu as he and the two senior member where watching as Qui Gon body was burned on a pyre.

"It was defiantly a sith;" said Master Windu

Yoda grunted "two there are no more' no less a master and an apprentice," said the old Jedi.

"But which one was killed?" asked Naruto

I hope it was the master; because if an apprenticed managed to kill a Jedi Master then how strong is Sith Master." said Windu

"I am afraid it could only be the apprentice," said Naruto.

"Has Obi Wan been promoted," asked Naruto.

"For his valor he has; is there more you want to ask?" asked Windu.

"I would like permission for Kenobi to help with the training of Skywalker in role of an older brother," said Naruto

"Later we will discuss," said Master Yoda

End.

A/N: Short Chapter but I just wanted to Tobi fight to be over because Tobi killed himself in the first chapter so this will give Naruto some closure. Hope the fight was okay and all of the royal guard and queen saw the fight.

I plan on doing a somewhat filler mission; Naruto is not part of the order and neither is Anakin so love is allowed.

Naruto will do some mission with master of the order and I will write next later peace.


	6. The Hutt Gang War

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

The Hutt Gang War

**Different Language **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto was watching as his student Anakin Skywalker was going though the basic stance of the Goken. It has been 4 years since the battle of Naboo and Naruto had gone on several missions for the Jedi council and Valorum who left office 3 years ago and had Bail Organa take over as Chancellor. "Take a break Anakin; you have earned it," said Naruto.

"Yes master," said Skywalker as he walked to Naruto.

A beep is heard and Naruto picks up the communicator "go ahead," said Naruto.

A image of Master Windu appeared "Naruto we need you to head out on a mission with Ki Adi Mundi to Tatooine and recruit a Jedi named Sharad Hett," said Master Windu

"He is known as the howlrunner," said Naruto.

"You are well informed; do you accept?" asked Master Windu.

"Where do we meet with Master Mundi?" asked Naruto

"You and Skywalker will meet with him in the Mos Espa Cantina," said Windu.

Naruto bows "understood; we will be on our way," said Naruto as he shuts off the device.

Naruto turns to his student "Anakin we have a mission," said the teacher as he and his student head to the hanger and took off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

On Tatooine Naruto walked into the cantina he looks around as his student eyes the patrons. He walks up to a man with a cone shaped head "Master Mundi; I am here to help," said Naruto.

"Master Namikaze and young Skywalker; it is good to see you both here," said the Cerean.

Naruto orders some drinks "so what have you found out Master Mundi?" asked Naruto.

"I am about to deal with Jabba the Hutt," he said with disgust.

"History between you two?" asked Naruto.

"A little," said Mundi as the three head to Jabba's palace.

They get there and Ki Adi Mundi negotiated with the Hutt about the attack of the Tusken Raiders .

There was some arguments between Mundi and Jabba about the Hutt kidnapping his daughters and trying to sell them.

The Hutt agreed to transport them to the wastelands by skiff. Naruto looks around and sees a slight movement of the thugs and whispers to Mundi "we are going to be double crossed be on guard," said Naruto.

The Thugs pull out their blaster as the two Jedi's and Anakin pulls out there lightsaber and takes them out. The skiff plunges into the sand as the three jump off.

"Next time don't take rides from strangers," said Naruto as the three land in the desert.

They continue through the desert when they see a pit with a Tusken in battle with sand dragon. Ki-aid see the young warrior starting to lose ground when the master jumps in "he should know this is a ritual," thought Naruto.

Naruto turns around "hey guys," said Naruto as several Tusken Raiders ran up next to Naruto and watch the fight.

"Yo Master Mundi watch your left side," said Naruto as the Master slashed one of the leg and the Tusken fighter took out a red saber and slash the head killing the creature.

Naruto turned to the Tusken with the chieftain staff "It is good to finally meet you Howlrunner," said the ninja

"How did you know?"asked the chieftain.

"I sense great power from you only a master can have," said Naruto.

The young warrior and Mundi get out of the pit as all the Tusken point their gaffi stick at the three.

Naruto smiles and places his saber on the ground "we mean no harm," said Naruto.

The master and Naruto' student lower their weapons "smart choice," said Hett.

"You have become a Tusken," said Mundi

"Master Mundi it is good to see you," said the leader.

"Why do murder the innocent?" asked the master.

"Let us hear his explanation before passing Judgment," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The ones I am attacking our slaver or murdered of my warriors. I try to prevent needless bystanders getting caught but war is hard to control," said the man.

Naruto nods his head "I agree with that statement," said Naruto.

"So Hett tell us how you came to be part of the Tribe?" asked Naruto.

Well my mother was murdered and I couldn't do a thing and I thought what the point of me as a Jedi if I can't protect those close to me; I was close to dark side and fled the order. I land on this planet and was attacked by the Sand People. After beating them I joined the tribe," said the former master.

"Make sense; I was the same way after losing everything; but I got over it knowing those who I loved didn't want to drawn in self pity," said

"Very wise; I fought my way to the top by using the force to tip the scale in my favor and I became chieftain ," said Hett.

"So who is this young man?" asked Naruto.

"This is my son A'Sharad Hett," said the master.

Naruto smiled "pleasure to meet you," said the blond

"So we would like for you to come back to the Order since the sith have emerged," said Mundi.

"Sorry my place is here; I can't go back," said the Tusken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Later that night Naruto was standing in front of his student "Alright Anakin just Taijutsu for now," said Naruto.

The two went at it until late early in the morning when they arrive Mundi raised an eyes brow "training," said Naruto as his student was bruised and cut several places.

The chieftain looked at Naruto "interesting; you keep training," said the former Jedi.

"I train so I can protect what is precious to me," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In a palace and Hutt was talking to a pale skinned bounty hunter who had red hair "Gradulla you want me to take out the Tusken who have messed up you shipments," said the woman.

**Yes; you kill them and the Jedi I pay you handsomely," **said the grotesque Hutt.

The woman leaves after she slings her rifle over her shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto was showing the young Tusken Jedi hand to hand when he looked at the dunes "Very good you are much better," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind the dunes the mercenary took out her rifle and scanned for the chieftain. She sees him and fires but what surprised her was a lightsaber being ignited by the Chieftain blocking the laser blast.

Hett turns to Naruto "we're under attack," said the former master.

Naruto rushes next to him with Mundi; Skywalker and Hett son "where did it come from?" asked Mundi

"Behind those dunes," said Hett.

Naruto spread his senses "found her she is attuned with the force," said Naruto

"What?" asked Mundi as he looks at the dunes

Naruto snaps his head "looks like the Hutts are moving against you," said Naruto.

"Gather you soldier; we will hold them off," said Naruto as Thug working for Gradulla charge forward attack the Jedi's.

Naruto just slashed one and used force push to send them out of the battle field.

Anakin and Hett's son where fighting off the thugs cutting them down as the Tusken attack the thugs helping the Jedi protect their home.

Hett was overlooking his warrior when he blocked a saber to the head. So you the one they sent," he said

"Aurra Sing," said the Jedi as they clashed with lightsaber.

Sing kicked the Jedi master but as he was going back he sent her back with a force push.

Sharad then got on his feet `and went for an over head which was blocked but managed to disarm the bounty hunter "surrender and I will hand you over to the Jedi," said the man.

Sing spun and pulled out a blaster shooting Hett several time forcing him to block most of them but failed to block the last one as it hits him in the chest.

"Another Jedi on my tally board," said Sing as she looks down and sees most of the Tusken killed as the Jedi take out the hired Thug.

She start to walk away but is intercepted by A'Sharad Hett who in rage at the murder of his father attack her but is soundly defeated by his more experienced enemy.

She smirks and brings the saber down on him but is sent back by a powerful kicked as the rest of the Jedi appear.

"Sing uses flash bomb as she flees the battle satisfied with her kill.

Gardulla was on her sail barge when another come out **"Jabba,"** she said in the Hutt language.

The other Hutt chuckled **"Thank you Sing for letting me know of Gradulla's actions**," said the Hutt

Gradulla fled in her barge leaving most of Thugs and hired muscle dead from the battle.

A'Sharad was holding his father dead body "all is not lost young one; I can train you so you can protect others," said Mundi.

"I have nothing left here," said the young Tusken in basic.

"We have to report to the council," said Naruto as everyone leaves the battlefield after burning the dead Tusken and Thugs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mission is a failure," said Mundi to the council as Naruto and Anakin where present.

"So Hett was killed in a gang war against the Hutts," said Windu.

"Well we can still train his son as a last favor to Sharad," said Windu.

Naruto bow his head as does the others. "Naruto one moment I have a mission for just you," said Master Windu.

"Yes Master Jedi," said Naruto.

"Master Shaak Ti is heading the Onderon to help settle a dispute you will go with her and help her out," said Master Windu

"Yes Master? Where will I meet her?" asked Naruto.

"Meet with her at the Hanger in the temple to take a ship to the planet," said Windu.

Naruto bowed and walked out. He got to the Hanger and saw the female Togruta Jedi Master waiting for him "Master Ti I am ready," said Naruto

"Master Namikaze," she said.

"I am not an official Jedi; so just call me Naruto," said the blond

"Very well Naruto; I actually asked for you on this mission due to you skills a diplomat; from what I understand of you history of turning enemies into allies," said the Master.

"Some can't be redeemed but I will help as much as possible," said Naruto.

"Another thing is you sensory skills are greater than mine so you will be a great help with sensing any ambushes that we might come across," said the Master.

Naruto smile making her blush slightly but she control's it and force it down.

The two board the ramp and take off.

End

A/N: So the next one will go into the starting relationship of the two. This was not in a comic the next chapter; the one in this chapter is part of the Outlander series so I tried to stay true but it was hard with what I remembered. See yeah next time

Should I put one more person in the pairing or leave it as Shaak Ti.

I will not put any younger Jedi like Ahsoka or Aayla Secura but please tell me who think if you say yes would be a good match. I pairing Shaak Ti with Naruto but I can add another

Thank god for the end of the election. I had phone call during this any other timeHutt


	7. Naruto the Diplomat

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

Naruto the Diplomat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto and Shaak Ti landed on the spaceport of Iziz and the only city on the planet "well; let's see the problem is," said Naruto as the two make their way to the palace.

The get there and see a guard "halt what is your business in the palace?" asked the Guard.

"We are ambassadors from the republic," said Shaak

"I see; the king is excepting you," said the guard

The two walk to the Throne room and see a young black haired man on the throne "welcome ambassadors; my name is King Jarred and I need the Republic help to put down an uprising," said the king.

Naruto eyes narrow "interesting wording," thought Naruto.

"We will try to bring a peaceful resolution," said Master Ti.

"We must crush the rebels," said the King.

Naruto stands up "I will fully agree," said Naruto making Shaak Ti widen.

"Play along for now Master Ti," said Naruto in his mind link.

"Namikaze; we are peacekeeper first warriors second," she said with a growl.

"Since you are in charge we will try it your way with words but if fails we will crush the rebels," said Naruto.

"That is a compromise," said the king with a smile which Naruto saw a fake.

"Captain; show our guest their room," said the King as the captain walk the Jedis to the room "sorry you will have to share till we get another one ready," said the soldier.

"Thank you for hospitality," said Shaak Ti.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain leaves as Naruto looks at his partner "good now we can start," said Naruto

"So that was an act?" asked Ti.

"Yes; but there was a reason for it," said Naruto

I sensed the dark side in that room; barely thought," said Naruto

"I did not sense anything," said Ti.

"It's the dark emotion I sensed," said Naruto

"There are several ways to sense a target; one is the actually energy which is the dark side hard to do if they have control over it, the next is the chakra which can be hide as well but is easier to find, the last is the easiest to locate is emotion; I can sense it because I have perfected nature chakra," said Naruto.

"So what do you think?" asked Ti.

"Tell the council I believe with no proof that the second sith is here," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head "tell them not to do anything at the moment until I can get some proof," he said.

Shaak Ti takes out a holo disk as the council room appears "how is the situation?" asked Windu.

"Namikaze sensed a dark side user," said Master Ti

Naruto walks into the image "I think the second sith is here," said the blond.

"That is a bold statement," said Master Windu

"I have no proof but I will get it but I will not move in without any proof," said Naruto.

"Very well be careful," said Master Windu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"So what now Namikaze?" said Shaak.

Naruto sighs "you will go to the rebel base and found out their side of the story with a shadow clone. I will dig some information up," said Naruto.

Naruto walks out of the room "Master Ti get some sleep and head out in the morning," said Naruto

"What about you?" she asked.

"I am going to look for some information on the king," said Naruto

Naruto goes through hand seal and turns invisible and walks out of the guest room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto walks through the halls under invisibility when he hears voices "he must be taken out," said a shallow voice.

"If we kill an ambassador then the Republic will declare war on me," said the voice of the war.

"Don't worry about the republic they can't make a decision of what to eat there is so much bureaucracy,"

"You're over confident Sirocco," said the King.

"Yes don't worry the rebels and the Jedi will be dead," said the voice.

Naruto pocket something and walked away. He rushed to the room and wakes up Shaak "we have a problem," said Naruto

"What," she asked as she got up show she was wearing a bra showing C cup breast size and panties only.

Naruto fights down a blush "it seems it is not the second sith," said the blond.

"So what is the problem?" she asked

"It's an unknown variable; Master Ti," said the blond

"It is a dark Jedi but I don't know who he serves," said Naruto.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I have a plan but you will have to break the code about attachment for this to work," said Naruto

Shaak Ti looks at Naruto "go on," she said

"I will have two blood clones pretend to be us," said Naruto.

"We'll play the role of a couple and find some info on everything; we have to act naturally," said Naruto

"For the mission I will do it but just for the mission," she said surprised that he looked at her face the whole time.

"I must say I am impressed that you did not look at my body and looked at my face only," said the master.

"I need some of your blood to make the clone," said Naruto.

"She takes out a small ceremonial knife and cuts her thumb as Naruto goes through hand seal "Blood clone Jutsu," said Naruto as the blood takes form of Master Ti.

Naruto does the same with his blood and clone appear of him also "now we start the act," said Naruto.

"I brought some regular clothing that we change into," said Naruto as he takes out a scroll and unseals the clothing.

Naruto head to his room and puts on his clothing as the Master does the same. They walk out of their rooms.

Naruto is wearing a white shirt with black pants. Master Ti is wearing a black shirt and blue pants. They head out to get info.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around Iziz and was shocked to see the poverty "Onderon should have a better life style; I don't get it," said Naruto.

"It is sad; something is off," said Shaak Ti as the two make their way to the market. Naruto keeps his ears open "I am telling you we must do something about this tyrant" said a voice.

"Be careful he has ears everywhere," said another voice.

"He should be stopped he is taxing us without mercy," said the voice louder.

Naruto turns his head to the voice and see three soldiers grabbing the man and the waiter "what did I do?" said the waiter.

"You are supporting the rebels and will be interrogated about their location," said a soldier.

The soldier walk their prisoner to the palace as Naruto walk to the solider and slips a seal on to his cloak. Naruto walks back to his partner "we now have a way to listen in their conversation," said Naruto.

"How?" asked the female Jedi.

"I placed a seal that will act as a recorder so if we get some proof we can move in," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

At the palace the king was talking to his guard "we must move in and crush the rebels," said the king.

"What about the Jedi my Lord," asked the guard

"Organa should have kept them out of this; kill them," said the king.

The guard turns around just as a lightsaber pierces him "it seem there was a spy device on our friend," said Sirocco.

"We will have to be careful and do away with the Jedi in secret," said Jarred

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto eyes narrowed "that is a problem," he said

"What happened?" asked Ti

"They killed my unknown infiltrator," said the blond.

"Fuck; the clone was taken out by a lightsaber," said Naruto.

"We have to get to the rebels base and help them out," said Shaak Ti.

Naruto thinks "that is the best course of action however only one of us needs to go; I will stay," said Naruto.

Shaak Ti walks out through the city as Naruto heads to the palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the palace gates as the guards block him "you are under arrest Ambassador," said the captain.

Naruto smiles and takes out his saber and charges the guard slashing them to pieces. Naruto heads in and stealthy walks to the throne room.

Naruto enters the Throne room and sees a hundred guards pointing their blaster at him. Naruto sighs and surrenders and is escorted out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Master Ti continues to walk through the city when she hears fighting. She turns the corner and sees some citizens fighting with royal guards. Shaak Ti charges the guard and knocks them out with the force.

She turns to the citizens "are you part of the rebel faction; I would like to help," she said.

"Follow us; you will have to wear this" said one of the men as he hands her a blindfold.

Shaak Ti takes the cloth and puts it over her eyes and is escorted to their base.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

In the Rebel base a woman was looking over supplies when Shaak Ti walked up with the citizens.

"Mi lady; Master Jedi Shaak Ti would like to help us," said one of the men

"So the Jedi want to help us; why now," said the female.

"I have seen the king tyranny and I cannot stand by and let it continue," said Ti

The woman turns and faces Shaak "very well; we are planning on attacking the bases of the king to get supplies," said the woman

"I will help anyway I can," said Shaak Ti.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was sitting in a cell with three guard posted as a dark robed man with black hair walk up "so Jedi how do you like you accommodations," Said the man.

"Mediocre and fairly clean," said Naruto.

"Your friend shall be captured and you will help me," said the man.

"Never," said Naruto.

The man chuckles "we will see Jedi," said the man with an evil chuckle as he walks away.

Naruto eyes narrow and he waits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later in the throne room the King was looking over the reports "So we only have a few outposts in the outskirt of Iziz," said the King.

"Shaak Ti was looking over the city from a hill they took as the rebel soldiers wait for order "hope Namikaze is alright," she thought

"I feel uneasy about not hearing from him," she thought.

She closes her eyes and meditates as she see Naruto begin tortured in a chamber "no," she said softly.

"We are ready to move out Master Jedi," said the female leader of the rebel faction.

"We have to hurry my comrade is being tortured," said Shaak Ti.

The army charges the city hoping to topple the despotic regime. Shaak Ti charges with her lightsaber Shaak Ti charges with her lightsaber taking pout some of the guards and knocks a lot out with force push as the rebels make their way to the palace the front row is sent back by force push.

Two figures are walking toward the assembled rebels and as one ignite his lightsaber and charges Master Ti.

The cloaked figure clashes with Master Ti as she is forced to block giving no chances to retaliate under pressure.

The other man waves his hand and freezes the rebel soldiers as the two force sensitive clash with their sabers "show your former comrade who you are my apprentice," said the man as the fighter back away and takes off his hood reveling Naruto with dead eyes.

"Naruto," said Shaak Ti.

The man chuckles "he can't hear you; he is my tool now," said the other fighter as he chuckles.

Naruto charges forward and send Shaak Ti to the ground "enough I will handle her," said the man

"Oh of course," said Naruto as he spins away and brings his saber on the sith "what," he said as he blocked the saber with his own.

"You thought I was under your control," said Naruto.

"You bastered; you tricked me," said the sith.

"It is over Sirocco; you should done you research before doing anything to me," said the blond.

The man charges forward and brings his saber down only for it to pass through "What," said Sirocco

"Now you will see my true speed," said Naruto as three of him appear "fast indeed to form after images," said the dark Jedi.

Shaak Ti was amazed that this blond was moving at such speeds. Naruto disappeared `and reappears behind the Sith as the warriors head leaves his shoulders.

Naruto looks at the palace "sorry about acting. I wanted him to think I was turned," said Naruto.

"We have to get the king and try him for war crimes," said Naruto as they enter the palace. They see the king on the ground with a blaster on the floor and a hole in his chest completely dead.

Naruto shakes his head "suicide," he said.

The female leader bowed to the two Jedi's "thank you for helping us," she said

"It was necessary," said Naruto

"My name is Pamela and we shall hold election for new leadership," she said.

"Onderon will get a new start with democracy," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaak Ti and Naruto where in there ship when she turned to him "well that worked out," she said.

"Sorry about attacking you; I had to act my part to lower the sith's guard," said Naruto.

Shaak Ti types on the key board and the holo of the council appear "mission successful master's said Naruto.

"Well done you two; head back to the temple and get some rest," said Master Windu

Yes Master Windu," said Shaak Ti as they head back to the temple.

On the way back they are pulled from hyperspace "What is going on?" said Naruto.

"Someone has pulled us out of Hyperspace," said Master Ti

The small cruiser is seen begin pulled into a giant ship as thirteen lizard Trandoshans board the cruiser and point their blasters at the two Jedi.

The two are escorted to the detention level of the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Alright I am going to continue with the Shaak Ti and Naruto small arc on the ship they were captured by. So I have gotten great idea like the Dark Woman, Fay who was shown once in the comic and Siri are the top three I am going toward Siri first then Fay then Dark Woman. Let me know what you think

Fay is a hundred year old Jedi who never aged physical so she was looking good when she was killed to help Obi Wan get the antidote for a virus in the clone wars comic.

Dark Woman trained several master and was considered a harsh task master. She also train Aurora Sang before the rouge was captured and started to kill Jedis.


	8. The Ship Shenanigans

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

The Ship Shenanigans 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was in a cell with a neutralizer on his head blocking all force abilities. With Shaak Ti in the same position "this is not what I had expected," said Naruto.

"Do you have to be this calm?" asked Ti.

Naruto smiled and pulled on his chains as his eyes have red pigment under them "I can break out anytime I chose," said the blond

"May I ask why you didn't earlier?" asked Ti

Naruto smiles "I wanted to get the layout of the ship so I can get to the cruiser," said Naruto

Naruto pulls out the chain; freeing himself. He frees Shaak Ti and takes off the neutralizer. They flee the cell block.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

On the bridge the leader of the Pirates was talking to the Organa "we want a ransom for the Jedi we have captured," said the green lizard.

"How much?" asked Organa

"2 million credits per Jedi," said the pirate.

Ship starts to shake "it seem you're having trouble Bossk," said Organa

"It will be taken care of," said the Lizard as one of his men run up "the Jedi have escaped," said one of the Trandoshans.

"They should not be able to; get all men and recapture them," said the pirate leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Jedi where fighting their way to the ship cutting down those got in the way "Master Ti behind you," shouted Naruto as a pirate shoots the master.

Naruto pushes Ti out of the way with him getting shot by two blaster shots instead. Naruto falls to one knee "you alright Naruto?" asked a worried Shaak.

"This is a pointless standoff," said Naruto throws down smoke pellets blinding the pirates.

Naruto sees and grate and opens it and the two go through it with Naruto closing it to make it look untouched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto is crawling with Ti as they get to the main ventilation shaft letting them stand up. "Damn; that could have gone better," said Naruto who placed a hand over his bleeding wound and it glows green as it heal and all that is left is a scab.

"I will be slightly weaker for an hour," said Naruto.

Master Ti look in concern "why did you take that blast?" asked the Master.

"The reason is I can heal almost instantaneously and I live by the motto, those who fail a mission are trash; those who abandon a comrade are lower than that," said the blond with a sad expression on his face.

"What is wrong?" asked the female master.

Nothing," said Naruto as he got up.

"We can't stay in one place for too long," said Shaak

"I agree; we have to do something," said Naruto.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Ti.

Naruto smiled "I will place minor explosives several places disabling the ship," said Naruto.

"Which locations?" asked Master Ti

"The Hyper drive, sublight engine and the shield, they will be stranded until order picks them up," said Naruto.

"Let's do this," Said Shaak.

The two drop from the shaft and head to the Hyper drive trying to only knock out their enemies which was proving hard as they where force to add to the body count.

They get to the drive and Naruto places a small explosive at the base "next one," said Naruto.

The Jedi double back but run into about a few pirates as they are quickly dispatched by the Jedi.

They continue to engine room and Naruto places a small paper bomb by the sublight engine and then they get to the shields.

Naruto places the last note and they exit.

Around the corner Naruto puts his hand in a ram seal "art is an explosion," said Naruto as the bomb explode.

"What is going on," asked Bossk.

"Sir the engines have been destroyed," said a Trandoshans

"The Jedi; Find them," said Bossk

The ship jerks as everyone losses their footing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The bomb must have taken the stabilizers out," said Naruto as he grabs master Ti so she does not fall.

"Brace you Master Ti," said Naruto as the ship goes into entry of the planet below. Naruto looks out the star view and see the ground right before the ship crashes.

"We can't stay here; let's go," said Naruto.

The two sneak off the crashed ship and head into a forest. "Where are we?" asked Ti.

Naruto looks up and sees a pyramid "this is Yavin IV," said Naruto.

"I sense a great darkness," said Ti.

"The Sith Lord Exar Kun was defeated here by a Jedi strike force," said Naruto.

"They went this way," said some voice.

"We have to go," said Naruto as the two head further into the forest.

Naruto grabs Ti and jump onto a branch "stay here; I will try to reduce their numbers," said the blond.

Naruto heads back to in the direction he came from.

Shaak hears a saber cutting through something as Naruto appears a few minutes later with a wound on his side.

"You alright?" she asked.

Naruto breaths in "yeah caught me off guard though," he said

"How many?" asked Ti.

"I killed about twenty out of the two hundred sent after us," said Naruto flinching from the pain.

Master Ti looks as Naruto heals himself "let's go," he said as they head towards the pyramid.

"Take out a holo communicator and contact the temple," said Naruto.

Master Ti does so and tries to turn it on "Master we are stranded on Yavin," said Ti as the image start to become static as fade.

"I hope they got that," said Master Ti.

"We have to get in the Pyramid and prepare an ambush," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Master Windu was boarding a ship with several Jedis "we know they are on the moon of Yavin so we are going to stage a rescue," said Master Windu.

Next to him were Obi Wan, Master Plo Koon and Siri Tachi as they board the cruiser and take off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The two- Jedis we fighting an army of Trandoshans as some came as reinforcements and the two were blocked blaster shoot with their saber.

"Man this is getting ridicules," said Naruto as he threw back several in to the wall with the force.

"We got them," shouted Bossk as his men move in for the kill forcing the two to be cornered "Naruto looks up and smiles; using the force he collapses the whole roof right after going through some hand seal.

Amongst the rubble a slab move as Naruto pushes it up around the two you see a blue barrier as the rest of the dirt and mud fall off the barrier.

Naruto breaths in as a beep is heard "yes," said Naruto as Master Windu image appear.

"We are in the system and ready to get you out, sent you tracking beacon," said the Master.

Naruto presses a button on the device "we got a lock; hold tight," said Master Windu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Naruto was in the med bay with Shaak Ti in the next bed. Naruto sighed and looks at his partner "this was too close," he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: My DC Shadow story will be edited cause now I have a beta and I will post the first chapter when I get it back

Sorry for the wait but I was trying to get my head in writing my stories

See yeah next time


	9. The Hunt for Aurra Sing

I don't own Star War or Naruto

The veteran warrior

The Hunt for Aurra Sing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the slums of Coruscant two Jedis, a master and Padawan where heading back to the temple when they were attack.

The attacker was the former Jedi turned Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing. She attack swiftly and after a short battle kills the master as the young student cowers. The bounty hunter faces here and givers her a predatory grin "get strong so I take your lightsaber," she said taking the master blade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Jedi Temple Naruto was in the common area and he saw a white haired female Jedi. "She is projecting many feeling but most of it is guilt," he thought.

He walks up to her "credit for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Why have you approached me?" she asked.

"Just want to talk; or we can go to sparring room," he said.

"What is it you wish to talk to me?" she asked.

"I sense a lot guilt; why?" asked the blond.

"That does not concern you," said the Jedi.

"It is about Sing is it not? An'ya Kuro," said Naruto.

The woman flinches "thought so," said Naruto.

"You have a lot of nerve," said Kuro.

"What are you going to do about it Jedi?" asked Naruto.

The woman shows some emotion "you and me in the sparring room," she growled.

Naruto smiles "as you wish," he said as the Dark Woman disappears in a portal with Naruto disappearing in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two reappear in the training room "you may attack when ready," said Naruto as he pulls out Zabuza blade.

"Can you handle such a big blade?" asked the dark woman.

Naruto twirls the blade over his head. "Worry about yourself," he said as the woman got out a lightsaber. Naruto slashed down on the Jedi but she blocks it with her Saber as Naruto channels chakra so it is not to get his sword cut in half.

Naruto flips it on the flat side putting more pressure on the Jedi. The Jedi falls to her knee and flips away as the sword crashes down on her spot. "Such brute strength," she said.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Naruto as a dragon made of water rushes to the female who manages to dodge it.

"Water Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as three clones are formed from the water that was on the floor.

Kuro brings her saber up as the three charge her. She slashes one as it dissolves to water as the other two are soundly defeated.

Kuro looks around and sees a tree forming behind her as Naruto appears from it. Kunai right on the jugular "it is over," said Naruto as he sighs and releases the jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Naruto and The Dark Woman were in front of the council. "Let me lead the task force to bring Sing to justice," said the Dark Woman.

Windu shakes his head "you are too attached to Sing and you emotions are clouded," he said "Ki adi Mundi will be leading the task force," said Windu.

Naruto looks at the retreating form of the Dark Woman "Naruto, we have received word that the Dark Woman is Sings next Target," said Master Windu. "I feel better if you followed her made she is not in the Sings sights," said the Master.

Naruto bows and walks out. He sees The Dark Woman walking to her fighter "Kuro," said Naruto as he walks up to the female.

"I have been ordered to accompany you," said the blond.

"I don't need a bodyguard," she said.

"I am not here to protect you but keep you from doing something reckless. My ship is over here," said Naruto.

The Dark Woman growl but complies and follows Naruto to his ship. .

Kuro's eyes widen at the elegance of the ship "how did you afford a luxury ship?" she asked.

"I write novel about my planet, I have one on me," said the blond as he take out a book with a brown cover.

"Got nothing better to do," she said as she took the book and started to read it as the ship take off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to Kuro's hideaway Cophrgin V a planet with a lush wild life. The two got off and headed to her hut.

Naruto looks around the small hut. "Cozy," he said.

The woman closes the book "this is a riveting story," she said.

Naruto smiles "thank you Kuro," said the blond.

The woman turns around "I am called the Dark Woman," she said.

Naruto sighs "you might have changed your name but you are who you are, you can never change that," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a fighter Sing was at the controls "I will kill the Dark Woman as I was contracted too," she said as she enters the retreats gravitational pull.

She narrows her eyes "I will make her pay for selling me out," said Sing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a republic ship the Jedi were heading to the planet as well. "Hett don't let anger consume you," said Ki adi Mundi.

"Yes master," said the Tusken as they enter the atmosphere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting with the Dark Woman "it seem you might have your chance to fix you mistake," said Naruto

Sing is heading our way," said Naruto.

The Dark Woman "check," she said.

Naruto sighs and moves his piece "What did you mean when you said we all have demons?" asked the Dark Woman.

Naruto sighs once more "I am older then Master Yoda," said the blond. "Three thousand years old," he said.

Check mate," said Naruto. "You got the hang of the game quite fast," said Naruto.

"This game Shogi is similar to Dejark," said the Dark Woman.

Naruto got up "let's say hi to our guest," said Naruto as he walks out and see Sing standing outside. "May I help you?" asked Naruto.

"Step aside Jedi," said Sing as she brought her blaster to Naruto head and fired. Naruto falls down but disappears in smoke.

Sing looks around "you thought it would be easy?" asked Naruto as Sing blocked kunai headed to her head with her saber. Naruto appears behind her with a kunai rest on her neck "you lose Sing," said Naruto.

Sing smirks as Naruto spins blocking several shots and a droid appears with a blaster. Naruto turns his head and sees Sing running into the forest as he blocks a shot back shutting the droid down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto spreads his senses and find her "she went towards the Jedi task force," said Naruto.

The Dark Woman walks out "where is Sing?" she asked.

"She ran away; let's go," said Naruto.

The two sprint to Sing's direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hett was seething as he stared his father murderer. Sing's crimson blade clash with the apprentice's overpowering him. "Well I had fun slaughtering your father," she said as she pun and pulled out a blaster shooting a few rounds.

"You will pay for what you have done," said the Tusken Jedi .

Naruto was behind the tree with the Dark Woman as the two watched the scene "we will step in if needed," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hett slashes as Sing locking blades "I can feel your anger and your fear, it make me stronger," said Sing.

Hett growls and slams his saber against down disarming her. He kicks Sing over the cliff they were fighting at. Hett fall to his knees "I have let my anger control me," he said as Naruto and Kuro walk out.

"I am impressed Hett, you are truly a Jedi," said Naruto.

Hett looks at Naruto "how can you say that Master Namikaze?" asked Hett. "I let my anger control, which is against the code of the Jedi. There is No Emotion there is Peace," he said.

"True it is but the fact you know you shortcoming is a great step forward. We all make mistake because no one is perfect," said Naruto as he extend his hand.

Hett takes it and is help up "I would be more then happy to give you some training," said Naruto as Kuro walked up.

"Both of us have walked that line Hett, we are suited to train you in controlling that temper. I can help young Padawan," said the Dark Woman.

Ki adi Mundi walks up "sorry for the late arrival, Sing sent some killer droid," said the Jedi master.

"Master," said Hett as he bows the Master.

Naruto sigh "can I talk to you Master Mundi?" asked Naruto.

Naruto and Mundi walks away as everyone looks at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you want to train Hett?" asked Mundi.

"He will be part of the Order unlike Anakin and I will be a part time trainer. I think Master Kuro would be better as his primary Master and teacher," said Naruto. "They both have a hole in their emotion Kuro for fail with Sing and Hett with his father death," said Naruto.

"I see, very well I will turn his training over to you two," said Mundi as the two walk back.

"Hett the Dark Woman will be in charge of you train with Naruto's help," said Mundi.

"Yes Master and thank for teaching me all you can," said Hett with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heard a beep. He takes out his holo-communicator and fli[ps it on "sensei," said the image of Anakin.

"Anakin what do you need?" asked Naruto.

"Queen Amidala has requested that you head to Naboo. The Gungans have found something that might interested you," said Anakin.

"I will meet you on Naboo," said Naruto. He turns to the Hett I would like you help with youir new master," said Naruto.

"We will head with you immediately, said Kuro.

"By your leave Masters," said the Dark Woman.

"The two of us will report back to the council," said Adi Gallia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have received request to update so you wishes are granted. I just read the Star Wars comics are non Canon. Peace next will be a small filler


End file.
